The invention relates to a connector housing for an electrical transmission cable, and more particularly, to the provision of such a connector housing which minimizes electromagnetic interference emissions from the housing.
Heretofore connector housings have been provided for flat electrical transmission cables having a plurality of conductors arranged in a side by side manner such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,483. Typically, connector housings of the aforesaid type include a top shell half and a bottom shell half which define a groove joint around at least a portion of the housing when the top and bottom halves are fitted together. While the top and bottom halves of the cover assembly are typically shielded, the electromagnetic and radio frequency interference may be emitted from the groove joint. The flat ribbon-type electrical transmission cables terminated in the connector housings have a high density of small diameter signal transmitting wires arranged generally side-by-side. It is desirable to provide as much shielding of the cable and connector housing as possible to reduce interference with the associated circuitry with which the cable is used.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to minimize electromagnetic and radio frequency interferences emitted from a connector housing from a ribbon-type transmission cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector housing having a top and bottom half that fit together to enclose a terminal end of a ribbon-type electrical transmission cable and include an interlock which minimizes emissions of interference signals from the housing.